1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a silver halide color photosensitive material. More particularly, the present invention relates to a silver halide color photosensitive material which is highly sensitive, excels in graininess and further excels in latent image storability under high temperature high humidity conditions.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the field of silver halide color photosensitive material, it is a longstanding issue to attain sensitivity enhancement without detriment to graininess. Generally, the photographic speed is determined by the size of silver halide emulsion grains. The larger the emulsion grains, the greater the photographic speed. However, since the graininess would be deteriorated in accordance with an increase of silver halide grain size, the speed and the graininess are in a tradeoff relationship. In the art to which the invention pertains, attaining sensitivity enhancement without detriment to graininess is the most fundamental and important task in the upgrading of the image quality of photographic sensitive materials.
The technology for attaining sensitivity enhancement without detriment to graininess by incorporating a compound having at least three heteroatoms in a silver halide photographic sensitive material has been disclosed (see, for example, Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. (hereinafter referred to as JP-A-) 2000-194085 and JP-A-2003-156823).
Although the sensitivity enhancement by the above technology can be recognized, the effect attained thereby is not satisfactory.